


When The Lights Go Out

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: What Happens On Tour [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Language, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Outage, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Suspense, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Sometimes the worst in people shines the brightest in the dark......





	When The Lights Go Out

The next couple of days were hectic, Nashville first then straight to Memphis. Brian focused his off time helping his son lay down new tracks, too tired to do anything with Nick as much as he wanted to be with him. Heather had also been busy, but not busy enough to steal some time away to hang out with Nick to keep him company and his mind off of how much he missed his love, much to Kevin’s displeasure and annoyance. The two had suddenly become closer and the older man didn’t like it. He watched through narrow eyes as his love and youngest brother giggled on the leather couch of the family room backstage, relaxing while Baylee did his set. He didn’t know what was so interesting on her phone, but he did know Nick’s arms around her was something he couldn’t stand. 

Heather looked up from her phone and grinned Kevin’s way before going back to what they were doing. Kevin growling softly to himself. 

“Something wrong there cuz?” Brian’s voice cut through Kevin’s snarl. 

Kevin jumped slightly and looked up seeing the younger man standing next to him. 

“Nah, but I did I wanna ask you something.” Kevin said, trying to push away the jealousy in his voice and nodded towards the blonde and brunette on the couch. 

“Don’t you find it odd those two have gotten close suddenly?” Kevin asked. 

Brian looked over seeing his love wrapped up with Heather, a hint of jealousy running through him but he tried to shake it away. 

“Not really, mean they bonded pretty quickly when she came on.” Brian replied. “Besides, you know how Nick is, he’s always been handsy.” 

“With us, not the road crew.” Kevin retorted. 

Brian looked down raising his brow. “Why you so worried anyways?” 

Kevin’s eyes went wide, realizing he needed to stop or his secret would be out. He quickly got up and huffed looking at the shorter man. 

“I’m not.” Kevin insisted. 

“Okay cuz, I just came in to let you and Nick know it’s almost time to get into position.” 

Kevin turned back looking at the two and yelled. “Hey! If you two can pull yourselves from the phone, we have a show to do!” 

Heather and Nick looked up and nodded, Nick sliding up off the couch after giving Heather a quick kiss on the cheek, grinning. Heather giggled and stood up, hugging him tight. 

“Good luck.” 

“Always.” 

They pulled away and Nick headed towards the other two men, going ahead with Brian while Kevin stayed back. Heather headed out herself before feeling a hand wrap around her arm, pulling her to him.

“What was that?” Kevin growled. 

Heather grinned looking into his dark eyes. “What’s wrong? Jealous?” 

“Your mine..” Kevin growled, possessiveness in his deep voice. 

“Last I checked, Kristin is yours.” 

Kevin pulled her to him, crashing his lips to hers, Heather responding before the two pulled away. Heather opened her eyes and looked up at him. 

“Tulsa.” 

Heather nodded, still trying to catch her breath watching him leave the room. She stood there for a few moments before finally collecting herself and heading out. 

Both shows went amazingly and were now on their way to Tulsa. Heather grinned as she talked to her friends like she did every chance she could, Becca going spar with the two pics that had been posted earlier that day. 

“I swear they are writing my stories for me!” The message said. 

Heather chuckled to herself, only if Becca knew just how close she was to the truth. She grinned and responded before feeling her phone buzz. She told Becca she’d be back and answered her phone. 

“Hey.” Heather answered. 

“Hey cutie, what you doing?” Nick asked, grinning to himself as he laid in his bunk. 

“Talking to my friends.” She replied. “My one friend is going crazy over two of the photos that were posted earlier."

Nick grinned. “Your author friend?” 

“Yeah.” 

“We need to find a way to keep her going, I want more of her fics.” 

“I know, wanna help me make her go crazy?” Heather chuckled. 

“Yes!” Nick almost squealed. 

Heather laughed before settling down. “Like the photo.” 

“What?” 

“You heard me, the one where he’s working out.” 

Nick went quiet, the image alone of that photo made Nick’s cock jump. “Your serious.” 

“Yeah, she’s almost already dead, that would just be the icing on the cake. You want a new fic, don’t you?” 

Nick whined. “Yes..” 

“Then like the photo.” 

Nick did just that before quickly shutting his Instagram down, not wanting to encourage his cock anymore than it already was. 

“Did she see the other photo?” Nick asked. “The one that I asked Shaggs to get?” 

“Yes, she saw that one earlier and flipped out.” 

“It was a pretty hot photo.” 

“Your telling me.” 

The two talked and plotted before hanging up and Heather went right back to chatting with her friends but her mind was with the oldest as she sighed softly. She wanted to be wrapped up in his arms again.

Nick sighed softly as he moved down the hall that ran behind the stage, he and Brian hadn’t been able to be together for days and it was really starting to get to him. He was grateful to Heather for spending time with him like she had, knowing she had sacrificed her own time with Kevin to be there for him. He had picked up on the older man’s unhappiness about taking Heather from him and in a way, felt a bit guilty for it, knowing exactly how it felt to watch your lover with someone else. Nick heard the noise of the crew getting the stage ready for the night’s show, but it really wasn’t registering until he looked up and saw Kevin leaning against the wall. 

As Nick moved closer, he realized that Kevin was fixated on one area, looking to his left, he saw Heather doing what she did best, her job. He also saw the look and knew it well, it was that look of longing and want, something that would instantly get the whistle blown on him if it was anyone else or one of the other guys walking by. Nick weighed his options knowing he would crush Heather, but the idea of them being caught knowing he could have possibly prevented it tugged and made his decision for him, he headed towards his oldest brother, praying Heather would forgive him. 

Kevin was so lost in his own world, he had no clue Nick had even walked up to him. It wasn’t until he heard the blonde’s voice that pulled him out of his state of mind. 

“Your drooling.” Nick said. 

Kevin jumped and wiped his face, damnit, he was. 

“The fuck?” Kevin glared. 

“Sorry bro, you looked lonely over here.” Nick grinned. “What’s got your attention?” 

“None of your damn business.” Kevin growled. 

Nick knew he was pissed, but he wasn’t about to let Kevin talk down to him like he did when he was younger. He leaned over, making it one of those times he was grateful they were both the same height and whispered. 

“I’d just watch how much you stare at her, anyone else walking by would have called your ass out on it.” 

Kevin’s eyes went wide as he stared at the younger man, Nick leaning back up. 

“How the fuck?”

Nick lifted his hands up and backed away. “I’m just saying Kev, I love you both and don’t wanna see this to blow up in either of your faces.” 

Kevin was too stunned to say anything, he couldn't believe Nick knew. He watched the blonde turn and walk the other way. After a few minutes, he finally came to and looked back towards where Heather had been and realized she was gone. 

As the day went on, the tension between Kevin and Nick grew to the point where you could not only feel it, but almost see it. They were dressed and ready to go knowing all they had to do was get hooked up once Baylee was almost done with his set, the tension had only heightened in the room the five were relaxing in. 

“What’s going on between you two?” Howie asked. 

Before either could reply, the lights flickered and went off, the five quickly scrambling for their phones to turn their flashlights on. 

“The hell?” Brian asked. 

The door opened up with a bright light shining in. 

“Anyone in here?” Heather’s voice floated in. 

“Yeah, we’re all here.” AJ said. 

“Oh thank God.” Heather sighed in relief, happy she wouldn’t have to run around in the dark trying to find them all. 

“What’s going on?” Nick asked. 

“Storm.” Heather replied. “Knocked out the power in the entire city.” 

“Great…” Kevin grumbled. 

“Where’s Bubba and Leighanne?” Brian asked, getting up. 

“With the sound guys, just be careful.” 

Brian nodded and headed out, he could feel his lover’s eyes on him but knew he needed to go check on his wife and son. Heather moved into the room to let the older man out and looked towards the others, the tension only thickened. 

Howie smacked AJ on the arm. “I gotta go piss.” 

AJ growled and rubbed his arm. “Your a big boy, go to the toilet by yourself.” 

“But I’m scared of the dark….Alex please..” Howie put in a bit of a whine, getting up. 

AJ grumbled but got up and headed out with his best friend. “Your lucky your my best friend.” 

The door shut, leaving only three in the darkened room. Heather could feel the thickness in the air that swirled around them as she carefully moved towards the two men that were left, making sure not to run into anything in the dark room. 

Nick knew he needed to leave, but also wanted to be there in case Kevin went after Heather. Heather sat down on the leather couch next to Kevin and looking up at him the best she could. 

“I’ll leave you two…” Nick said, starting to get up. 

“No need Nick, you know anyways so there’s no point.” Kevin deadpanned. 

Heather’s eyes went wide looking up the best she could, moving her phone’s light up but not high enough to blind the blonde. 

“What’s going on?” Heather asked. 

Kevin scuffed. “Apparently you couldn’t keep your whore mouth shut and went running to Nick about our secret. ” 

Kevin wasn’t ready for the slap across his face, the sting ran through him but he didn’t care. He was too pissed to care. 

“HOW DARE YOU!” Heather yelled. “I didn’t run to Nick about anything!” 

Nick bit his lip knowing this was his fault. “Heather..this is my fault.” 

Heather shook her head, tears falling. “No it’s not, I knew better than to get involved.”

Kevin continued to sit there, not saying a word. He finally rose to his feet, Nick ready to pull him back if he tried anything. 

Kevin leaned over against her, she could feel his angry breath against her neck. “I should have known better than to get with a whore, no wonder you love hearing that word in the bedroom.” 

He leaned back up and moved passed her, the lights coming back on. Nick looked at the shattered woman in front of him, tears falling from her brown eyes. He quickly moved to her side, pulling her into his arms, running his hand through her hair. 

“He didn’t mean it..he’s just mad.” Nick tried to comfort. 

Heather buried her face into his chest, not caring that her glasses were being slightly smashed. 

“What...what happened?” Heather asked, looking up at the man who had become a fast friend and someone to go to. 

Nick sighed looking down at the brown haired woman, wiping her tears away after she had pulled away. 

“I caught him staring at you while you were helping get the stage set up..Heather I’m so sorry. I was just looking out for both of you.” Nick explained. “I didn’t want someone else coming along and seeing him, I didn’t want you guys caught.” 

Heather leaned back against his chest, his arms tightening around her. The two finally separated knowing Nick needed to get ready to go. The show went off flawlessly, the fans completely unaware of what was really going on behind the scenes, Heather crying her eyes out feeling a sense of loss and loneliness. Before long, she found herself back on her bus with some of the other members of the crew, heading for New Orleans. So much more had gone out other than the lights in Tulsa.


End file.
